Wolf's Bane
by Faceless Man
Summary: Story of the lesser-known character: Bob.


Wolf's Bane  
By FacelessManToYou  
FacelessManToYou@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
  
~Running, to fast. No..shots. They are screaming again. There is no escape, the woods. Smell good. Fire! Fire, fire, fire! Man. Man is enemy. Enemy, enemy, enemy! Rip, tear, destroy, devour. Sleep. No more voices. Changing. No more...~  
  
Bob awoke suddenly. The horrible smell of a dead human next to him, he stared at the decapitated head. Why? Why did this happen to him? Where was he? More importantly, had he killed anyone else? He stood up, it was early morning. The sun had just risen over the horizon, and it was time that he should get going. He undressed the man. Bob then put on the man's suit. A Highland uniform. So he was in the Highland Kingdom. To close. The Howling Voice Guild would be after him soon.  
  
~Fire. To much fire! How did they get here? Ambush! Arrows everywhere. No more! No more! Burning, my skin! HELP ME!~  
  
Bob clasped the wound. Where was he? He opened his eyes, a woman standing over him dabbing a wet cloth on his forehead.  
  
"Excuse me, who are you?" Bob asked quietly, his voice still having the ruff texture of last night's chase.   
  
"My name is Lucy; you're in the Highway Village." She answered, calmly. Bob took a look around, a small room, plain. Must be an Inn.  
  
"There are no doctors around here, but you wounds aren't that bad. This woman brought you here." She pointed to a woman standing in a corner. Her face was hidden by a long white robe she wore, she smelled like a dead person. She had killed someone. Recently. Lucy left the room, promising to return with food, Bob told her he wasn't that hungry. The woman came next to his bed, and spoke,  
  
"My name, is Elza. I've been tracking you for the Howling Voice Guild for some time," Bob went to make a move, but his wounds would not let him. He growled, the Howling Voice Guild, the enemy,  
  
"Don't worry, I've seen the error in my ways. Well, at least, after I stole Moon and Star. Listen, I don't know if you remember when you change...but you killed fourteen Howling Voice Guild members, and over thirty Highland Soldiers in your past two 'changes'. That's very tough for any man to do. But of course, you weren't a man when you did it. Listen, you have an awesome power, and it's not brought on by any Runes. Bob, you're of a kind. But enough, I have a proposition for you." Bob stared at her quietly, too much, to fast, nothing making sense,  
  
"I'm listening." He said slowly,  
  
"Yes, I know of a man that can help you control your beast power. He's currently in Muse, which is convenient, because that's where I want to go. Your power can help me get past the Miltilda Guards. After that I will take you to Beaduex." Bob agreed. He wanted nothing, ever since he was a child, to be able to control his power. Elza helped him out of bed, and then most of it was blank.  
  
  
~Running. Woman. Elza. Screaming? Attack? Attack? ATTACK! Kill slaughter! Swords, they want to hurt me. Blood. somuchblood.~  
  
Bob awoke in the care of Dr. Huan, he called himself. Addressing his wounds. He'd been shot, and left at the city gates. Dr. Huan read him the note,  
  
" 'Dear Bob,  
I'm sorry we couldn't end on a better note. You tried to kill me, so I shot you and left you at the city gates. Beaduex is gone now; you'll have no luck finding him. To bad, I'm sure Clive will come for your head soon.  
  
Forever,  
Elza.' "  
  
~Walk, Dr. Huan nice man. Cannot hurt him. Chaos. Howling Voice Guild Member? CLIVE! Must fight him...~  
  
Clive attacked the beast with un-canny accuracy. Damn Kobold. Was it a Kobold? Who knew. Clive's men were only assigned to take him to the Kobold Village in Two River. And they did, he was off to search for Elza.  
  
~Moving again...too far. Where am I? Woman? No, female kobold. I like female.~  
  
Bob awoke next to a furry Kobold named Mary. Apparently, it was sometimes good that he didn't remember anything. He'd searched the town, but no one knew of the Rune. He was off again. He had to find it. He encountered a new Kobold Village. They told him of a Unicorn who could heal the half-beings like himself. That night..  
  
~Unicorn. Unicorn attack me, bad. Must hurt Unicorn. Scratch his face. Unicorn blood all over body, Unicorn stomp me.~   
  
Bob woke up, he was in the middle of the forest drenching in a clear sticky liquid. Had he killed the Unicorn? In seconds, the Unicorn appeared to him, and said things only he could hear,  
  
"Half-being, You have drank my blood, and acquired the Rune you have searched for. I have placed it on your head, but when the moon is full, your wolf-form will be uncontrollable and you will kill any human you come near. It is best if you stay in a Kobold village. You are no longer a human, no wolf. You are nature's beast. You are cursed with your power, and you gain from your power. Your power is under your control, except under the full moon." The Unicorn left, there were no wounds on his body.   
  
Was the Unicorn wrong? Here I am. Wait, I'm not searching for blood. I want sleep. I'll sleep tonight.  
  
For the first time in his entire life, Bob actually remembered what happened that night. He had slept.  
  
  
Authors Note  
  
I always liked the character Bob. I guess this fan-fic was to ease the burning question in my mind, "Why won't Bob join my group?" Of course, he still joins later. I liked the idea of Bob and Elza working to get away from Clive, but Bob would never remember Clive from that night, so it didn't bother him to fight along side him in the war. I like fan-fics about the lesser known characters in the Suikoden Saga. So I tried writing one. 


End file.
